


The only one who sees darkness

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Could be read as romance or bromance, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a long time and time has a way of changing things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one who sees darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Janine).



> There are so many Sciles friendship/bromance fics that I want to read it's hard to pick one. Umm, could you do a fic for 3x23 where instead of Allison being stabbed by the oni it is Stiles and he dies in Scott's arms and they go on to 3x24 to kill the nogitsune.
> 
> I cried when I wrote this!

_“Hey Scott?”_

_“Yeah Stiles?”_

_“You’re my very best friend,”_

_“And you’re mine too, Stiles,”_

_“We will always be friends forever won’t we?”_

_“Yeah forever,”_

The nogitsune was loving this, the fighting, the sense of hopelessness, the _fear_ of dying. It was perfect everything was going just the way they planned. He looked around and couldn’t help but be proud of their work. Now it was time to end this.

**With Scott and Stiles**

The two found Lydia and ran towards her.

“Lydia!” the girl turned to see Scott and…

“No, no, no, _no!_ Scott what’s he doing here?” Scott turned to look at Stiles before he turned to look at Lydia.

“What do you mean? It’s Stiles Lydia he’s-“

“Not Stiles!”

“What?”

“It’s a trick Scott, that’s not Stiles,”

Scott turned to face Stiles who looked confused and hurt for a moment before he started laughing. Scott grabbed Lydia and stood in front of her. When Stiles was done laughing he looked at Scott with the same look he gave him back at the animal clinic.

“You never listen do you Scott?” he asked as he backed away from the wolf and banshee while said teenagers were moving away from him.

“I told you didn’t I? never trust a fox, there always fooling you, always,” Scott grabbed Lydia and started running. ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune laughed knowing that in a few moments someone was going to die and more pain will be thrown at them.

**Outside**

~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune love this, the two Hales were struggling to fight off one Oni while the fox and the beta were getting their ass handed to them. He turned to see the huntress getting ready to shoot an arrow to one of the Oni but he can also see one of the Oni running towards her getting ready to kill her.

This is why he loved being inside this boy, he knew everything about this pathetic excuse of a pack and knew that if she dies than so will the Alpha after all he still loved her and if she dies he won’t make it.

**Inside Stiles’ mind**

Stiles saw the fight, it broke his heart to see that his friends sacrificing themselves for nothing. Stiles was screaming at them telling them to leave, that the Stiles they had wasn’t the real Stiles it was just the other nogitsune that was also inside of him. He was still trapped inside the cage the nogitsune put him in.

He could see his friends struggling to beat the Oni.

Derek and Cora were teaming up on one but the Oni had the upper hand especially when he slapped Cora making her hit the ground, Stiles choked on a sob as he watched one of his closest friends getting hurt.

He saw Isaac getting stabbed in the shoulder while Kira tried to distracted it before it could go in for the kill.

He turned and saw Allison getting ready to aim an arrow at one of the Oni but he also saw another one charging for her and knew that it was planning on killing her.

NO! if she died so would Scott. The alpha could fool their friends, he could fool the world, hell he could fool himself but he can never fool Stiles. Stiles knew that Scott still loved Allison and nothing could change that.

It’s one of the reasons why he didn’t let Scott talk to Kira because he knew that Scott wasn’t ready to move on. He needed to save her he _had_ to. Stiles tried to think of a way to free himself, he then remember how Scott and Derek about anchors, the things that reminded them that they were still human.

Stiles focused and tried to find something that reminded him that he was still human. He closed his eyes and saw Scott, his best friend the one person who was there for him through everything. A small smile formed his face as he found his anchor. When he opened them he saw that he had complete control of his body. Stiles looked around and saw Allison shoot her arrow and the Oni running towards her.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could save her.

Once the arrow was shot it hit its target and Allison could see that it exploded. She couldn’t help but smile, she was right. It was silver, silver was the thing that could kill them however her victory was short lived when she felt a pair of hands pushing her out of the way. Allison fell to the ground when she looked up she saw Stiles smiling at her.

“Tell Scott I’m sorry,”

Before she could say anything Allison saw an Oni piercing his sword into Stiles’ chest.

Stiles felt the Oni’s sword piercing his chest and it hurt like a bitch but for the first time in a long while Stiles felt at peace.

**With Lydia**

Scott was up ahead while Lydia wasn’t too far behind however she stopped when she felt a deep pain in her chest and her heart shattering into a million pieces, she could feel her breathing becoming shallow as she tried to hold back the scream but couldn’t and shout the name of the one person who loved her for her,

_“STILES!”_

**With Scott**

He reached the door in time to see his best friend being stabbed in the chest. The Oni removed the sword and it along with the rest of them disappeared into smoke.

_“STILES!”_

He could hear Lydia’s screams but ignored it as he ran towards his friend. Scott caught him in his arms as he was about to fall to the ground Scott cradle his body close to his as he brought them both down to the ground.

“Is she okay? Is Lydia alright?” was the first thing that came out of Stiles’ mouth.

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine, she’s fine,” he said as he grabbed his hand and tried to take the pain away. The thing was he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t take his pain away.

“I can’t, I can’t take your pain away! Why can’t I take it away?!” he shouted more at himself than anything.

“Scott?”

Scott’s deep brown eyes met Stiles’ whisky brown ones. The eyes that were once full of joy and amusement were now full of sadness and reassurance as his own hand clutched Scott’s.

“You can’t take my pain away…because it doesn’t hurt,”

Scott felt his whole world come crashing down, he felt his tears threating to fall. This isn’t happening this can’t be happening. Not him not Stiles. He was supposed to protect him. The person who’s been through hell and back for him, the only person who loved him for who he was and he failed. As if reading his mind Stiles gave him a shaky smile.

“Scott its okay, its okay,”

 _“Okay! Okay!_ Stiles your…your…” he couldn’t even say the word because its _Stiles_ the _human_ who survived everything from werewolves to kanimas, the strongest member of his pack. This couldn’t be the end this isn’t how it was supposed to end.

“Just hold on please? You’re an important part of my life Stiles, I need you! Without you…just please don’t leave me please? I can’t do this without you!” he didn’t care if he was begging, he didn’t care if the pack was watching because at the moment it was just him and Stiles just like it once was just like it’ll always be. Stiles squeezed his hand and gave him another shaky smile.

“Scott it’s okay, I’m with my best friend, my brother, my everything…you…you were always with me, even after everything that has happened I always had you and you always had me. Not once did you give up on me, even when the whole world did you still tried to save me…that’s why…that’s why you were my anchor…the one thing that brought me back and gave me enough time to save Allison…I’m sorry for leaving you…but I know you’ll make it…”

Scott was shaking his head.

“No I won’t Stiles please! You can’t leave me! I love you Stiles! Please just…please,” he could hear his voice breaking as his gripped on Stiles hand tighten, he held onto his hand as if he held tighter than Stiles won’t let go.

“I love you too,” Stiles said as he felt something wet falling down on his cheek and knew that it wasn’t from his own eyes. Scott used his free hand to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth while Stiles turned his hand and placed a kiss on his hand he then turned to face Scott.

“I’m tired,” he whispered.

Scott’s heart beat went erratic after he heard that.

“No keep your eyes open, listen to me Stiles keep them open,”

“Scott…you have to let me go…”

“NO! I’ll never let you go I refuse to let you go Stiles…just please hold on a little longer,”

Using ever once of his fading strength Stiles moved his free hand so that he could cup Scott’s face and wipe his tears away with his thumb.

“Take care of everyone okay? Make sure that Derek isn’t always alone even though he acts like he doesn’t he cares about you, kiss Allison and tell her how you really feel and tell her not to blame herself I am glad that I was able to save her, make sure that Lydia finds the right kind of love the one she deserves and not the fake love that she knows she deserves better than Aiden or Jackson. Please take care of Cora, she’s been through enough so please protect her smile and make sure that she’s always smiling okay? And tell my dad; tell him that I love him okay? Make sure that nothing bad happens to him.”

Scott choke on a sob as he felt his heart falling to pieces. Stiles heart beat was slowing down and it was the worst sound he’s ever heard.

“Hey Sc-Scott?”

“Ye-yes Genim?” he didn’t know why he said Stiles’ first name but for some reason it felt right to say like this was the right time to say it.

Stiles smiled and laugh a little.

“You’re my very best fri-friend,” Stiles said choking on the last word.

“And you’re mine too, _brother_ ,” both boy were now in tears.

“We will always be friends forever,” it wasn’t a question it was a statement.

“Ye-yeah, forever,”

“I’m tired Scott,” he whispered.

Scott swallowed the sob that was threating to come out.

“It’s alright Stiles its okay, you can…you can sleep,” they both knew that it wasn’t but neither wanted to admit it.

“Sleep, that sounds good Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared,”

So was he but he had to be strong or at least as strong as he would allow himself to be.

“It’s okay Stiles, I’m right here, I’m not leaving I’m right here,”

“Forever?”

He nodded his head.

“Forever,”

Satisfied with his answered Stiles gave him one last smile before he dropped his hand .

“Good night brother,” Stiles feel his eyes shut but not before hearing Scott’s final words.

“Good night…brother,” Scott leans forward and places a kiss on Stiles’ forehead as he hears the most awful sound coming from Stiles…silence.

When he pulls back Scott couldn’t help but break down. He was gone. His best friend…his brother…his everything…gone. Ripped away from him too soon for his liking. Scott pulled Stiles’ body closer to his chest as he cried heart out.

“Bring him back! Bring him back to me! I lied! You can’t have him you can’t take him away from me! Please bring him back!” he didn’t know who he was shouting that too and he didn’t care as long as they brought him back than he didn’t care. He pulled his body closer to his unable to let go.

“Please, please come back Stiles please,” he buried his face in Stiles’ neck just like he did when they were younger and Scott was scared and needed comfort. How could he let this happen? How could he let him…Scott felt his body shaking and knew that he was crying.

He felt someone walking up to him he didn’t look up but when he felt a pair of arms trying to remove him from Stiles’ body he lost it. He turned and pushed the person who tried to take Stiles away from him as his eyes flashed red.

Kira looked at Scott with a hurt expression when Scott pushed her away but what really hurt her was how he growled at her and flashed his alpha eyes at her.

“Stay away! Stay away from us! You and your family have done enough! Just…just don’t get near us!” he shouted at her. A small part of him knew he was being unfair that he shouldn’t treat her like that it really wasn’t her fault that Stiles was gone but a huge part of him just didn’t care. His attention went back to Stiles as he pulled him closer. Scott felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see that it was Derek.

Before Scott could say anything Derek dropped to the ground and brought Scott to his chest. Scott tried to pull away but didn’t have the strength to do it so he did the one thing he wanted to do since he saw Stiles being stabbed. He screamed, he screamed as loud as he could, screaming at the top of his lungs after a while his screams turned to sobs as he buried his face into Derek’s chest.

“Derek…”

“I know…I know…” he tighten his hold on Scott. The two werewolves heard footsteps running towards him.

Scott looked up to see Cora dropping on her knees as she buried her face in his stomach and cried her heart out.

Both Scott and Derek place a hand on her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Lydia walked out of the building to see Derek, Scott, and Cora holding Stiles’ body. Allison walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Let’s go,” she whispered to her best friend.

“I-I can’t Allison I can’t,”

“Yes you can, they need us, we’re a pack…we need each other,” both girls walked up to the three wolves grieving over the human.

Both girls dropped to the ground Cora without thinking scooted over a little so that Lydia was able to buried her own face into Stiles stomach. She then grabbed Cora’s hand while Cora’s free hand grabbed Stiles’ hand, the one that Scott didn’t have.

Allison wrapped her arms around Scott’s shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder while her own hand reached for Stiles.

Scott looked around and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This whole thing started with all of them (minus Cora) and in the end it was the human the one who brought them all together to fall. Scott could feel all of them crying their hearts out for the one person who changed their lives in more ways than one.

Scott looked up into the sky hoping that he could fine the moon, the stars, something that could light up the darkness that all five of them were feeling. But just like them there was no star, no moon, no light that could guide them out of the darkness that they forced to be in…Scott closes his eyes as the tears fall and the sobs of his friends were the only things that he could hear everything else…was silenced…

_“Hey Scott?”_

_“Yeah Stiles?”_

_“You’re my very best friend,”_

_“And you’re mine too, Stiles,”_

_“We will always be friends forever won’t we?”_

_“Yeah forever,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole the friend thing from the Fox and the Hound mainly because I was watching that movie while I was writing this ^^
> 
> Love it hate it tell me what you think!
> 
> Also this Monday I am going to be updating my other four Scott/Stiles fanfics I know I said that i'll be updating them yesterday but something came up and I apologize for that I keep giving you guys days when i'm gonna update and then it turns into a disaster but don't worry I pinky swear that next week I am updating as much as I possibly can ^^
> 
> ~Sinner of LA out ^^


End file.
